Hidden Spark
by Noctus Noxia
Summary: 100 years have passed, after Tirek was defeated. The ponies are preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration. But Twilight is not feeling well: She has got bad dreams, headaches and partly seem to lose her temper. Strange things keep happening around her. What nopony has realiced yet: An old foe has returned, unseen, deep down in Twilight's body. So the darkness might rose again.
1. Prologue: The Door of Fear

„Stop moving!", Twilight shouted. She was standing in a large, round room, which walls were circled by stairs. The purple mare was staring at a door, which seemed to make fun out of her by running around the wall, avoiding her attempts to open it.

_This is a bloody joke!_ Only one obstacle and then she had found the Crystall Heart. And she got to find it, if she wanted to rescue the empire from King Sombra. The dark King of Shadows had returned and wanted to get back what was his own. Of course unrighfully.

Twilight's patience broke. The aura of her horn changed. Usually a light purple like her fur it became darker, black with green shimmer in it. It even looked like bubbles, creeping over it. Her eyes turned green as Twilight angrilly shoot a black beam straight at the crystal in the top of the door.

The door stopped moving. Instead it opened. Bright white light floated in front of Twilight. Her eyes widened in happyness. _It is done. I have found the hearth._ She was so confident of herself that she believed nothing could go wrong now. „Spike", Twilight called after the little dragon, who was her companion, „I guess, I found it. I think, it is here."

Happily the unicorn ran through the door, gasped in surprise and stopped. Her hooves were sliding over the red carpet. She was not where she had expected to be, whatever that might have been. In fact she was standing in Canterlot. The throne room to be more exact. The light of the sun shimmered in red, blue, gold, green, silver, coloured from the painted glass windows that represented Equestrian history.

_What...what am I doing here? How did I come here? Shouldn't I be, I do not know, somewhere else?_ The mare looked around in confusion and surprise. Then a voice could be heard behind her, familiar, but cold and sharp: „What are you doing here?"

Twilight turned around. In front of her throne, with her back to the unicorn, stood Princess Celestia. The white mare was signing several roles of parchement, which floated in front of her. She did not even bother to look at her student. The quill scratched over the paper. Although the purple unicorn was glad to see a familiar figure, she felt a deep stitch of pain in her chest. She could not explain what it was.

„I do not know", answered Twilight and trotted towards her, „I opened the door and now I am suddenly here." „And now you must leave", said Celestia. The mare blinked. „But where?", she asked. „It doesn't matter to me." Her mentor turned her head around and the dawncoloured eyes starred down at her with such a hate and resentment. „You failed the test, Twilight."

It was as if her hearth had to stop to take a breath just like its owner, before it started to beat again. Now even faster. Twilight's eyes widened and her ears turned down. Her mouth was open as if she was about to say something, but the words stuck in her neck. This could not be true! She had prepared so much for that and now Celestia said, she had failed. _No please! Not so short in front of the goal!_ Twilight had sworn, that she would make her mentor proud at all cost. This failure hurt more than she could ever imagine.

Celestia added sharply: „Moreover you will not reach the next levle of your studies. You won't continue your studies at all!" This was too much! Twilight's eyes, first widened in shock, now begann to water and she started crying. The words were sharp like blades. How could Celestia say such a thing? _What did I ever do to you? Haven't I worked harder than anyone else? Haven't I studied without taking a break? Haven't I said so many times „You can trust me, Princess Celestia, I can do this."? Wasn't I her most faithful student? I was so eager to learn. I would have done anything for her!_

„You did not say anything about being no longer your student, if I fail the test", stammered Twilight. She was sobbing now. Celestia took a step forwards. She touched the young mare's shoulder with her wing as if she wanted to calm her down. „Oh, didn't I?", asked the alicorn disdainfully and pushed Twilight apart.

She was making her way to the door. „But what shall I do now?", whimpered Twilight. She sat there, her head sunk and her eyes closed. Tears dropped down her face and she shivered. She felt like a lost child. „I do not know, where to go." Celestia answered firmly: „That is not my problem. Your luck is no longer my matter." „But I am your protégé!", cried Twilight. „Oh, were you?" She was walking towards the door and stepped through it. „I do not have a protégé."


	2. A strange disease

A sharp dringing sound came into Twilight's ears. Her alarm clock. It was dancing on the tiny table next to her bed. The mare reached out and hit it with her hoof. Immediatley the annoying sound stopped. Twilight sat up in her bed. She was pressing her pillow on her head. „Uuuuhhhh", she grumbled.

Another night, which hardly had allowed her to sleep. She had been woken up with cries of fright and sobbed herself back into sleep. If you could call this state of terror and unmoveablity sleep. The bad dream was still in her mind. The images, sharp and bright, hurting her eyes, flashed before her mind as she remembered every tiny detail. Celestia, who abandoned her and threw her out of Canterlot, saying she no longer was her student. The thought of leaving Ponyville forever caught her hearth in a firm grip. Being a refugee without friends, without hope, without any support. She shivered.

_Come on, Twilight. It was just a dream. The new day awaits._ Outside the sun shone through the slit of her carpet. Twilight fought herself out of the bed. Like a wounded animal she creeped down the stairs, her head stretched forwards. Her theeth greeted and she muttered curses. Curse over the sleep. Curse over the morning. Curse over her body. Curse over this strange condition, in which she was. _Oh, curse the whole, bloody world!_

Spike had already laid the round table, where they had breakfast. Crossiants, bread, salad and an apple. It all looked cute and friendly, but Twilight was not in the mood to say thank you. The tiny, purple dragon turned around. „Hey, Twilight", he said cheerfully and relaxed, „How have you...?"

„Don't you dare to say it, Mister Sleepsalot", grumbled Twilight with an angry snort. Spike flinched. His friend looked dreadful. Her mane was uncombed and felty, her face was dull, the eyes gloomed in their caves. Dark rings laid under her eyes and her whole body language spoke of exhaustion. It was even a surprise, that she still could stand.

„What? Another nightmare?", asked Spike shocked, while Twilight sat down on her chair. With her magic she leviated the teapot and tried to get the drink in her cup. „That is going on for a month now", said the dragon, while he counted the days off on his claws, „Is it because you work to much? Do you work on a special project? Eh, Twilight", he added, as he realiced, that the alicorn actually was pouring her tea right next to the cub. Unremarkable he pointed in the direction.

„What?", asked the mare, before she realized her mistake as well. „Oh, curse it!" Angrily Twilight dropped her tea pot and hit the table with her chin. „What would I give to have one night without a bad dream", she complained, „Just one night sleep. Is this asked too much? For Celestia's sake!"

Twilight was walking through Ponyville. Her snout almost touched the pages of the book, which floated in front of her. _Magical diseases from A to Z_. „I do not understand that", mumbled the purple alicorn, „This symtomps are not mentioned here. Have I eaten something worng? Nightmares, headaches and voices. Do you think, I get schizophrenia, Spike?"

„Eh, Twilight", the dragon replied. He pulled on her mane to make her look up. Twilight dropped her book. „Out of my way!", shouted a familiar voice and then with a fast wushing sound something blue rushed down, circling around her. „Wuhu!", shouted Rainbow Dash, before she landed in front of the alicorn. Her coloured mane was tousled from the wind.

„Twilight, it is just truly amazing!", she brusted out, „Spitfire had told me that I shall design a geography for the Wonderbolts on the Summer Sun Celebration and that I will be the main flyer." Rainbow jumped once in the air and smiled. „Can you even imagine that? Me as a front flyer in the Wonderbolt team. I mean, I had dreamed about this for like ever. This is totally awesome!"

„Summer Sun Celebration? What?", asked Twilight, who still was a bit dazzled. She was so tired, that she could not concentrate. She had not really listened to her. The pegasus looked annoyed and a bit angry. Obviously Rainbow Dash had not realized, that Twilight was not in her best status at the moment.

„Twilight..." Spike pressed his claws against his belly. With a burping sound and a shot of green flames he spat out a perchmant role. The purple mare leviated the letter in front of her and started to read aloud:

„My faithful student Twilight Sparkle,

As it is the hundredth anniversary in our new Area of Peace, I have decided that I will held the Summer Sun Celebration at Ponyville. You have shown organicing talents before, therefore I want you to overview the preparations. Your friends have to do some things too. Applejack, I want you to prepare a good buffett for the festival. Rarity, you shall design some dresses for me and the important guests. Pinkie Pie, I'd like you to organice the decoration. Rainbow Dash, you and the Wonderbolts will do an arial number, which you have designed. And Fluttershy, can you and your animals make a nice chorus for the time, before I raise the sun? I rely on you to make sure this day will be perfect.

Yours sincerly, Princess Celestia."

Twilight took a deep breath. _I completely forgot that this year is the hundredth Summer Sun Celebration, scince we defeated Tirek._ She rubbed over her forehead. It kept beating like a hearth. The pain was numb, but it was constant and it truly annoyed her. How was she supposed to organice a festival with these bad conditions?

„So", Rainbow Dash asked, „Is this cool or awesome?" She sounded really excited and happy, while Twilight looked like someone, who just had bitten into a lemon and now searched for a way to get rid off it, without anyone noticing. „Yeah", Twilight said finally fast and hasty, „It is great. Rainbow, can you do me a favour and tell the others their jobs. I have to do something, which cannot wait!" It was a lousy excuse, but it was better than nothing.

„Alright, Twilight. Bet, I'll have done this within a few seconds. See you!" And with a fast movement of the wind the blue pegasus dashed away, dragging the glimpsel of light behind her. Twilight watched, until she was out of sight. With an angry shout the mare declared: „How am I suppose to do all this? For Celestia's sake, I am sick!" Her head hurt badly at her fast movement of anger and she pressed her hoof against it. „Ouch."

Spike said: „Well, I do not know, but if I was you, I'd go to visit Zecora. That zebra knows more about herbs than that pony from the flower shop. I am sure, she can give you a tea or a pill against your bad dreams or at least the headache." Twilight picked up her dropped book and stuffed it away in her saddleback. „You are right, Spike. If anypony knows something against this disease, than it is her."

„About such a disease, there is no word in my books, but you are invited to take a second look", said Zecora with her calm, smoky voice. Twilight and Spike were sitting in the hut, which was filled with shelves, full of books, perchament roles, boxes, bottles in every colour and shape, and a big cauldron on the ground.

„Great", snarled Twilight, „But what am I supposed to do now? The Summer Sun Celebration is in five days and I have to supervise all preparations! What if I make a mistake? What if I miss a detail? What if we do not get finished in time? Princess Celestia will be furious. She relies on me after all."

Zecora softly touched the alicorn's hoof with her own. „Calm down, my friend. I maybe know a way to make these pains end." „Really?", asked Twilight hopefully. The zebra slowly walked around her shelves and started to open boxes with herbs. She threw them, together with several coloured liquids into the cauldorn. Then the mare bent down. She softly blowed against the wood and the fire warmed the cauldorn. Silvery smoke puffed upwards and filled the room, while the zebra used a stick to stir the drug.

„If I work with speed" - Twilight watched Zecora, filling a darkblue potion into an empty glass bottle - „then I will maybe have, what you need. Here, this little juice will give you a dreamless night, so you won't wake up with a cry of fright." The purple mare picked up the bottle and looked at the potion. „Thank you, Zecora", Twilight said, „I guess, I will leave you know."

She stuffed the bottle away and walked to the door. The zebra called after her: „Before you go, there is one last advice, I have to give." Twilight turned around. Zecora's yellow eyes seemed to burn themselves into her hearth. „What bothers you, is a storm and not a simple brease. You should go to a friend, that will help you to enjoy yourself with ease."

The alicorn nodded. „Thank you, Zecora. I will try to not to worry so much about this." Spike nodded as they stepped out of the hut. „I agree with her", the dragon said, „Maybe you are bothering too much about nothing. One shouldn't make a mountain out of a molehill." Twilight sighted. „I just hope, you are right, and I really worry about nonsense." She smiled. „At least I will get some good sleep tonight. But now let's go. We have some supervision to do."


	3. The Apple and the Spark

In Ponyville the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration already were in full swing. Fillies, mares, colts and foals were running around, delivering something, decorating their hoses with flowers and garlands. The air was thick with the smells of cooking, roasting and baking. An overwhelming joy filled the atmosphere and Twilight looked at all the happy faces. _They are really trying to make the best out of it._

Spike was sitting on her back as usual. He hold a perchmant role in his claw. „You have to supervise five things", the dragon said, „How are you going to do this? What is your plan?" Yes, he knew her well. Twilight explained with a look in the sky: „Because it is already midday, I will only visit Rarity and Applejack. Tomorrow we check on Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. I assume, Rainbow Dash will do her job just fine."

„Alright", Spike answered. He looked like he was looking forwards to meet Rarity again. It was an open secret that the dragon had a crush on the beautiful mare. Which was not a surprise. Twilight knew no other pony, that checked so much on her looks. Rarity loved nothing more then her friends and herself. She still was very generous, which in the outsider's perspective was like a miracle. The comfort of her customers meant everything to her.

Rarity's boutique was standing on a great place. It was a big, white and purple decorated pavilion with yellow carpets. It always reminded Twilight of some kind of fancy torte for a royal wedding. The whole boutique looked rather noble and stood out in the ordinary houses of Ponyville.

Twilight softly knocked at the main door. Rarity sounded nervous as she shouted as a greeting: „GO AWAY! PREPARATION IS NOT FINISHED!" Spike pressed his claws against his not visible ears. Twilight sighted, before she knocked again and said quietly: „Rarity, it is me, Twilight! I shall come and overview the preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration."

The red door opened a slit and Rarity's head stucked out of it. „It is you", said the white mare, „Well, then you can come inside. Pardon for screaming at you, darling. I am just so incredible nervous." Twilight trotted into the working room, which laid in the main floor. Pink walls, golden frames and mirrors everywhere. Several fabrics laid on Rarity's table in all thinkable colours: Golden, blue, yellow, pink, green, red, silver, black. The wall was stuck with sketches for dresses. The purple alicorn also realiced, that Rarity was wearing classes, a scissor stuck behind her ear, together with a pen. A tape laid over her back behind her shoulders.

„Can you believe, what I have to do, Twilight?", she asked and walked beside her, „I have to design the dresses for every important guest, which means the Princesses, your brother and the main minister and advisers. Oh my god, it is so much to do and I am not yet finished! Darling, because you are here, can you tell me, if my versions of the dresses for the Princesses are alright. After all you know them better then me."

And before Twilight could utter a word, Rarity's horn glowed and three display dummies appeared. The dresses, they were wearing all looked very beautiful and elegant. The purple alicorn could already tell by sight, which was for whom.

Celestia's dress was white and a golden ribbon had been wrapped around it. The edge had a thick golden line at its end. Rarity had added several firerubies and thin orange lines, which were following the wearer's movements.

Rarity had choosen darkblue and black as a colour gradient for Luna's dress. Silver dots were stitched into it, forming several figures, which Twilight recogniced as constellations. Also Luna's dress had several jems on it. Saphir and moonstone.

Cadence's dress was pink. A pale, skinlike tone. It was shimmering like snakeskin at some parts, because Rarity had added thousands and thousands of thin rose quartz stones. A fireruby in a golden necklace at the top of the dress was a true eyecatcher.

Twilight nodded slowly. „You do not have to worry, Rarity. Those dresses are brilliant. The Princesses will love them", she found. „Are you sure?", panted the white unicorn, „Quite sure? Is the cut somewhere misplaced? Or did I choose the worng fabric? Are there too many or too less gems?" She looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown again.

Twilight walked over and placed a wing on her shoulder. „Calm down, Rarity", she said softly, „I am sure, the princesses will adore your dresses." Rarity shuddered. „I hope so. Darling, I still have not worked on yours as I am not sure, what you would want." Twilight stepped back. „I trust your instincts, Rarity", she declared, „I am sure, you will know, what suits me."

Spike looked around and muttered: „So many gems. Eh, Twilight, if your dress will have gems too, may I have them after the celebration." Twilight knew it was a habit of dragons to collect shiny things and she could not really forbid it. „Sure, Spike. Come. Let's visit Applejack."

Sweet Apple Acres laid a bit away from Ponyville. The apple farm was huge. The orchades stretched over the hills and their healthy, wonderful treasure shone in the light of the sun, which was making its way to twilight. The main building of the farm was a huge, red barn with white bars. Twilight heard pigs squaling and a few cows followed the visitor with their dumb looking faces.

Applejack was standing infront of the door. Her orange coalt fumed from the heath and she was pouring water with her hat over her face. Next to her stood a handcart, on it baskins, full of red apples. „Howdy, Twilight", called the mare as she saw her friend in the reflection of the glass.

„Hello Applejack", answered Twilight. She was actually glad that she had gotten away from Rarity's nervousity. Her high pitched voice had somehow caused her headaches again. She still was tired, but she tried her best to hide it. Applejack put her wet hat on her head. „Nice to see ya." The mare pulled her into a thick hug. Twilight laid her head on the mare's shoulder and smiled. As usual she had a very warm feeling, whenever she was with Applejack. It made her coat prickle and caused her some sort of happiness she did not even knew off.

The earth pony stepped backwards. „Twilight, is everything alright?", she asked, while she studied the tired and exhausted face, „Ya look dreadfull, believe mah." The purple alicorn rubbed her neck. Her wings opened and closed nervously. „AJ, I haven't slept well during the last month. And I am having headaches", she confessed. „Can I help ya somehow?", Applejack asked and laid a leg over her shoulder, which made Twilight smile briefly.

„Actually yes", the mare said, „Zecora had said, I should visit a friend, who could help me and my pains. Distract me a bit. I immediatley had to thought about you, Applejack." Her friend blushed. „Thank ya, sugarcube, for this great trust", she said, „I will try mah best." They kept looking in each other's eyes. Applejack's were the colour of fresh, cuted gras. Green, with a few darker sparkles in them. Twilight had always loved those eyes. She could drown in them.

„Oh, come on!" Spike's yell made them look at the tiny dragon. He was throwing his arms in the air. „You always finds me ridicolous being in love with Rarity, but now look at you, Twilight! You are acting like a school foal on Hearth's and Hoove's Day. Even a bat can see, that you two have something for each other."

Applejack snorted amused as her eyes rested on Twilight. The alicorn's cheeks flushed. „Spike, how about you going away for a short while?", she asked and pushed her snout in his back. „Can you check on the preparations for me? I am coming soon." _Lousy excuse, Twilight!_, the student in her criticised.

„Yes, of course. More power to you, the lady." And Spike walked away, probably to stop brusting out in laughter in front of the two mares. Twilight watched, until the dragon's tail disappeared behind an edge. Applejack laughed. „Oh, come on, Twi!", she called and softly hit her friend's shoulder with the hoof, „It's nothing to be ashamed of. Look at Spike. He would become a monkey to please Rarity."

Twilight nodded and answered quietly: „But Spike and Rarity do not have the same sex. How would our friends react, if we told them?" Applejack snuggled against her. „All will go well, sugarcube. Ya'll see." And they turned their heads and their lips met.

The kiss was shy as if it was their first one. Applejack tasted like Red Delicous. Sweet, fruity and juicy. Twilight closed her eyes as she answered the kiss. Their heads were moving slowly as their lips chose their position, which was the most comfortable one. Twilight's tongue touched Applejack's mouth and she heard her chuckle. „That tickles, sugarcube", she whispered.

They stopped as soon as they heard hoofsteps and turned around. Apple Bloom was sprinting towards them. Totally excited the filly stopped in front of them and asked: „Applejack, ya have promised, ya will teach mah today how to buck apples! Will ya teach mah? Will ya teach it mah now? Please!" Her eyes became huge as she begged.

Applejack chuckled. „Yeah, why not, sis. We have many trees to buck and it is already midday", she answered. „Hey, Twilight, how about ya help us a bit? I am sure, ya can buck apples as well." The mare said unsure: „I do not know. I am not as strong as an earth pony." „Are ya kidding me?" The orange farmer lifted her wing with one hoof. „Ya're an alicorn. Ya do not just have a pair of wings, ya also have an earth pony's strength. Trust mah."

Twilight folded her wings. „Alright", she said and smiled, „Maybe that is just the distraction I need." „Yeeehaaaa!" Applejack rose to her hindlegs and laughed. „Let's go and buck some apples." Apple Bloom cheered, before she ran off as fast as a weasle. The two older mares followed her amused.

„Alright, Apple Bloom", said Applejack. They were standing on the orcharde in front of a tree, which stood alone. Between the green leaves hung, sweet and armoatic, red apples. „One can seperate the act of apple bucking into tree steps", explained the mare, „Up, kick, straight. Or longer: Lift yar backside up, kick against the tree trunk and keep yar legs as straight as possible, when ya hit the tree."

„In full movement it looks like this." Applejack scanned the tree with her smaragd eyes, before she turned around, rose to her front legs and kicked viciously and cleanly against the trunk. It danced from the pressure. The apples rained down and landed in the baskins, AJ had placed there. The orange mare lifted her head proudly and closed her eyes shortly. „Voilá."

Twilight whistled. „Nice kick, AJ", she said. Her friend smiled, before she adressed her younger sister: „Have ya seen everything? Do ya wanna give it a try?" Apple Bloom nodded. „Good." Applejack scanned the place. She guided the filly to a smaller tree, a yearling, who was wearing his first fruits. The trunk looked fragile, but solid.

Apple Bloom eyed the tree, took a deep breath, before she turned around and kicked against it. The truck trembled slightly and two apples fell down. Twilight smiled and said: „Keep trying, Apple Bloom. I am sure, you can do it." Applejack nodded in agreement: „Get its weak spot, sis, and the apples are yars." The yellow filly eyed the tree furiously, before she kicked against it again, this time more near the middle. The apples rained down. One hit her head.

„Yeeehhhaaa, ya did it!" Applejack laughed and started to pick the fruits up. Twilight helped her. Her friend said: „Alright, now ya try it." „What?", asked the purple mare startled and dropped the apple. „Oh, come on, Twi. I know, ya can do it." The alicorn shot a look at the tree. Its trunk seemed to become bigger and solider in her imagination, unable to break or to move.

Twilight felt like a troll or fool as she walked over to the tree. _Alright, let's get over with this. _She looked at Applejack and Apple Bloom, her eyes full of doubt. Her best friend smiled. „Up, kick, straight", she said, „Come on, Twi. Show mah ya can make a great farmer." The purple alicorn blew out the air.

Then she rose to her front legs and kicked against the trunk. Her legs trembled from the unfamiliar move. Twilight closed her eyes and waited anxiously for the result to come. A few bopping sounds. The mare opened her eyes a slit. Apples rained down on her. Ten at least. „Did I just do that?", asked Twilight and jumped a mile forwards, before she turned around.

„Yeehaaa!" Applejack jumped into the air and spread her arms. „I told ya, ya have the strength of an earth pony." Twilight blushed. Apple Bloom already had picked up her crop and said: „Come on, AJ. Let's finish this job."

The three mares were sprinting through the orchade. They kicked against the trees and the fruits rained down. Twilight used her magic to fill basket after basket. Every now and then she too bucked an appletree. But Applejack and Applebloom were doing the most job of the harvest. The sun climbed over the sky and the three workers sweated. AJ called commands to make sure they worked the most efficent way.

Twilight rose her legs and kicked against a very dark, thick looking tree. As soon as her hooves touched the bark, a sharp pain shot through her forehead. It was the worst headache she could even imagine. As if someone had grabbed an axe and tried to split it into halfs.

Twilight whimpered and pressed her hoof against her forehead. She closed her eyes. Applejack trotted to her side. „Are ya alright, sugarcube?", she asked worried. „I'm fine", grunted Twilight and turned her head away. „Are ya sure?", repeated the mare anxiously, „Ya don't look like that to me." „I said, I am alright!" Twilight turned her head around and her eyes flashed.

Applejack took a step back. Her friend's face was eclipsed and a green glow shimmered on the farmer's face. Purple mist floated out of the corners of Twilight's eyes and she showed her theet in a terrifying grimace. „Alright, Twilight", said Applejack appologicing and turned her face away to avoid full eye contact.


	4. Twilight freaks out

It was already late in the evening – the sky was violet like Twilight's coat – as Spike and the mare was making their way back home. The dragon pressed his claws on his belly. It rumbled and twitched painfully. „That pie for apple lovers doesn't love me at all", he whimpered. _Gosh, I overdid it again!_ It was one of his weaknesses: The purple dragon loved cake, sweets and fruits and when Twilight had asked him to „check on the preparations", he of course could not resist. Spike tried a bit from everything. Cake, pie, tarte, biscuits, yogurth, fruit salad...it was amazing what the Apples could make out of their harvest.

Twilight shot him a short look. Spike could not tell what was on her face: Shame, fear, regression, weary. She seemed to be sick of all of this. And she seemed to be afraid of going to bed. Spike softly caressed her neck. „Everything will go right, Twilight", he said to calm her down, „Zecora gave you that potion, remember? You won't dream that night."

Twilight nodded. The mare slowly climbed up the stairs. She eyed her bed as if it was a toxic plant. Spike smiled. „Come on, drink that medicine and then get some rest", he said. Her horn glowed and she levitated the bottle with the blue liquid. Her lips trembled and the eyes were full of doubt. Then as if she did not want to allow herself another thought, Twilight poured the drink down.

„So?", Spike asked. „Sweet", Twilight said thoughtfully and surprised, „It tastes sweet. Like blueberries." „Wow, I'd love to try that as well", mumbled the dragon and licked his lips, „But luckly I am not sooo tired that I would need it."

Twilight slowly climbed into her bed. She used her magic to pull the blancet over her shoulder. „Good night, Spike", mumbled the alicorn. „Night, Twilight", he said. The dragon curled up in the basket next to the purple mare's sleeping place and pulled his blancet over him. He yawned and closed his eyes.

Spike woke up in the middle of the night. It took the dragon a few seconds to realice, what had woken him. Twilight was whimpering. He stood up and walked to the bed. The purple mare was laying on her side and kicked in her sleep. The blancet laid crunched on one side. Under her lids Twilight's eyes were rolling and she muttered something. Spike leaned closer to hear her words.

„Please, Princess Celestia. I do not understand that! The Elements could not break like that. No, please! The magic of friendship still exist, I know it! It cannot just die, can it? Please, Princess. I did not meant to disappoint you. Please, do not send me away! Do not imprison me! Princess Celestia...!"

Spike could no longer stand it. This dream must be a true torment to his friend. „Twilight, wake up!", he shouted and snapped his claws. With a cry of fright the purple alicorn sat upwards in her bed. Her eyes were wide, she was covered in sweat and breathed heavily. Her ears twitched and it looked like she had lost orientation.

_Oh, Twilight..._ Spike was so worried it made him sick. She was not just a friend to him, but also a elder sister, a caretaker. Twilight Velvet, Twilight Sparkle's mother, had taken the tiny dragon in the family after her daughter had hatched him as if he had always belonged to them.

Spike wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. He felt her trembling and heard her whining. „Spike, I just had the worst dream in my life", she whispered, „I...I dreamed that I had destroyed the magic of friendship, that the Elements of Harmony were shattered and Celestia throw me into the dungeons for it."

„There, there", Spike said and caressed her back, „It was just a dream. Such a thing could never happen to you. It just cannot. Your friends are living representors of the Elements of Harmony. If the elements shattered, then this mean, they would have to die. And this won't happen." Twilight sniffed. Tears were glithering in her eyes. She robbed over her nose with her hoof and stood up.

Twilight slowly walked to the window. The moon reflected in her eyes. „I really hope it is just a dream", said the mare. She looked at the dragon. „What really bothers me, Spike: The potion had not worked. How couldn't it work? It can only mean one thing: Whatever is going on with me is not natural."

„Alright, we have checked on the dresses with Rarity and the buffet with Applejack." Spike was sitting on Twilight's back, leaning against her long neck. He was holding a perchmant list in his claws, together with a quill. „So what are we checking next?" „Fluttershy." Twilight's voice was dull. „We are going to visit Fluttershy." Spike also realiced that she was walking slower then usual. The purple mare stopped every now and then, because she yawned. Spike sadly petted her neck. This torment really was not good for her.

They were slowly walking outside of Ponyville. Fluttershy lived in a small, nice house with a garden. It was standing on a hill, so one could see the town from one side and the Everfree Forest from the other side. Twilight could hear the animals and saw furs, rushing around. Squirrels, dogs, cats, a bagger, they all loved to come to Fluttershy.

„Do you think, she and her birds can practice here?", asked Spike. He stood uneasy on Twilight's back and tried to make sure that a cat was not ripping the perchment role apart. „No, I do not think so." The mare turned her head around, her ears were pirked up. She seemed to listen. Spike did the same,

Finalley they both heard the faint sound of bird's chirping. „Over there", said Spike. He sprinted down the hill. Twilight followed. Fluttershy had choosen an old oak with long branches as a practice stage. She was flying at a spot and waved her arms to direct the birds. They were chirping softly and melodic.

„Oh, no wait!" Fluttershy carefully flew upwards to a nightingall. „I am sorry, Mister", she said calmly, „but could you please lower your voice? It is a bit too highpitched. If you do not mind of course." The bird opened its spout and sang its melodie again. „That is perfect", whispered the yellow pegasus pleased.

Twilight waited until she had landed. „Hello Fluttershy", she said. The yellow mare turned around and smiled brightly. „Hello Twilight." „I am here to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun celebration", the mare said, „To see, if everything goes alright. And I have to say your bird's chorus is beautiful."

„Yay", cheered Fluttershy quietly and pleased, „We have been practicing a lot." Spike walked almost into Twilight's leg and added: „Wow. One sees that." „Oh, thank you, Spike", said Fluttershy. „Do you want to stay and hear the full orchestra?", she asked. „Ehm, no", replied Twilight appologicing, „We have to check on Pinkie Pie. She should do the decoration."

Spike put his claws on his chin. It looked as if Twilight was begging to get away. She was turning her head around and her wings were partly opened. If the dragon saw it right, she even shivered. Fluttershy of course saw that too. Her warm eyes widened worried. „Twilight", she asked quietly, „Is everything alright?"

„I am fine", Twilight sneered. She shook herself like someone who had just fallen in cold water. „Come on, Spike. Let's go and find Pinkie Pie." The voice of the alicorn never sounded that cold and disgusted. It was as if she hated her friends. Spike rubbed the backside of his head with his claw. He said slowly and unsure: „Ehm...okay, I suppose. I'll just make a note on the list."

The dragon took the quill and made a cross behind the word _Fluttershy – Orchestra_. Checked. Fluttershy took a step closer. „You do not look like you are alright", she whispered worriedley. „I am fine, for Celestia's sake!" Twilight was shouting in the yellow mare's face. The pegasus stumbled backwards. „Okay", she whispered.

Before Spike knew what was happening, Twilight's magic levitated him on her back. She spread her wings and shot up into the sky. The movement was rapidley and forced. Spike wrapped his arms around her neck. He heard Twilight's wings bashing the air in cold fury. His checklist was dancing from the wind.

„You know, you should not take your bad temper out on everyone", he said slowly. Twilight hissed: „I am not in a bad mood. Don't you dare to say I am in a bad mood." _And a donkey can fly._ Spike sighted and thought: _Perhabs it is best to let her be the way she is now. After all, this task is stressfull._

Twilight was flying over Ponyville. „Sweet Celestia", she called and it was a surprise she did not fell off midair. Spike sat on her back with his mouth open. Pinkie Pie's way of preparation had left a big mark on the city as if she wanted to make it crystallclear who had done all this work.

The ground was full of flowers and confetti. Ballons danced in the wind and colourful ribbons. She also had painted a white wall on a building in cheerful colours. When Twilight looked around she realiced it was a funny caricature of the princesses.

As Twilight landed on the ground, behind her a loud explosion could be heard and confetti rained down on her. Spike roared with laughter and fall of her back. _Well, this really is funny._ Pinkie Pie popped out of the next building and cheered: „Twilight!" She hopped to her and hang a necklace around her, which was formed like a smiling sun.

„And one for you Spike too", she said and gave him one. The necklace was made out of cheap paperboard but it looked so bright and funny that one could oversee this material. Pinkie jumped around Twilight, while she asked: „So what do you think? Do yo like it? Did I surprised you? Rainbow Dash told me that you will check on the preparations so I did my best."

Twilight sighted. Spike said: „Oh, come on, Twilight! It looks amazing." „Thank you", babbled Pinkie Pie, „I also added a few candies in the trees, so if somepony is hungry he gets them for free. And I choose those colourfull balloons. Oh, and I even asked Mr and Mrs Cake to make a few cakes for the buffett. You have to see them..." „Pinkie", Twilight said ennerved, trying to interrupt her.

„Oh, and what do you think about all these ribbons and my firework." Behind them a firework display shot into the air and exploded, making blue, greeen and purple sparkles rain down. Twilight furrowed her brow. „Pinkie...", she said once more. Pinkie did not seem to notice any change in her friend's behaviour. But Spike did. He quickly took a few steps back. _Ohoh, looks like the air is going to burn._

Twilight furrowed her brow. Then all of the sudden she jumped upwards into the air. Her fur started to glow bright white, her eyes flashed red and long, orange flames licked over her mane and the tail. „PINKIE PIE! CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR SNOUT SHOT FOR TEN SECONDS?" Twilight's voice was a loud, hoarse roar and she eyed Pinkie so furiously as if a devil had rammed his pitchfork in her bum.

Spike looked at the pink pony, who frowned in her movement and stared up at the flaming demon-like alicorn with an open mawed. The orange shone of Twilight's fire painted her flesh bright. Spike waited worriedly for his friend to calm down. _This has been a test too much._ He knew Twilight only had such moments when she had passed over her limits. Which happened rarley.

„Oohh, silly, maybe you should take a nice break, shouldn't you?", asked Pinkie Pie. Twilight's fur was partley covered in dust. She seemed rather exhausted. The mare flinched and rolled her eyes. „I can't take it anymore", she stammered and collapsed like a wounded animal.


	5. Bats again!

„Cock-a-doodle-do!" The cock's cry rang in Applejack's ears. It welcomed the first orange shimmer of Celestia's sun. The orange mare yawned and sat up in her bed. The blanket went down her back, crumpling. Her green eyes looked at the thine slit of the carpet. The sun painted a small, white line in the room.

It was a small bedroom and hardly had any furinture. Apart from Applejack's bed and the nightstand, there was only a large box with the farmer's private things. „Alright, I feel ready for that day!" The mare climbed out of the bed and stretched herself. She picked up her hat and placed it on her mane. The farmers were all that enthusiastic, because each one shared a simple golden rule: Live this day as if it was your last. This made them value all the short joys in life.

Applejack tried to get this good feeling again, but an event casted over her mood like a dark shadow. Twilight Sparkle's behaviour. _Something is worng!_ She was sure about it. The purple alicorn had paranoia, that was normal, but she would never ever dare to act like this. And the pain in her head. Applejack had seen the tiredness in her friend's eyes. She had hardly been able to stand on her feeth. And even when the alicorn tried to act happy, there was a absent-mindedness in all her actions. It seemed as if she forced herself to act as if everything was right.

_That is foul. It clearly is._ Applejack walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The scent of freshly backed pies and other foods nearly choked her breath. Granny Smith seemed to be up already. The green, old, gypsy-looking like mare was walking through the kitchen, pealing apples, hacking them, mixing salads and putting tarts in the oven.

The whole table seemed to groan under its burden. Granny had made pies, cakes, busciuts, salad, tarts, pancakes, applejuice, apple spritzer, applesauce, apple yoghurt. Applejack whistled. „Isn't that already enough, Granny?", she asked. „Good morning, Applejack", said the old mare and walked to the table. She was balancing a tablet on her back with even more food. „Oh, that hardly is enough, my dear. Ah need more apples, AJ. After all thousands of ponies will come to the Summer Sun celebration, so we have to make sure that the mouths are fed."

„Sure." Applejack walked around the table and picked through all those plates. „Can I have one?", the mare asked as she reached forwards to grab a pancake. „No, sugarcube!", replied Granny. She throw an apple to the mare, who caught it in her snout. „Have this for breakfast. Ya've got work to do."

„Sure." Applejack took a bite of the apple. It was sweet and aromatic. „Granny, ya should ask Mr and Mrs Cake, if they can help ya. We cannot have our whole house full of apple food." The green mare replied: „Oh, we still have space. Now ran along. Ah need more apples." „I'm on mah way."

The sun painted the trees of the orchard cinnamon and the leaves golden. Applejack was trotting towards the trees. She knew, Granny would need almost as much apples as they had got yesterday. _Well, let's get this done._ The orange farmer stopped in front of a tree. She whirled around and kicked viciously against the truck. The apples rained down – and splashed in front of Applejack's hooves.

„No way!" The orange mare eyed the leftovers of the fruit. The meat was dry and sludgy. Worms crawled inside of it. But they could not have done this. Panic and anger filled the farmer. _Please, please let this be an isolated case._ Applejack's head jerked upwards and she sprinted through the orcharde, kicking against the apples.

Her fear increased as more and more dry and muddy apples rained down. These were useless. Applejack greeted her theet. Her eyes were wide in terror. How could this possibly happen? She had a suspicion, who was behind this. And she prayed that she was worng. But the evidence clearly spoke against her wishes.

Applejack finally stopped in front of the very first tree, which had given her such bad fruits. Her fur fumed from her sweat. She looked up at the branches. The leaves were rustling in a weird way. As if they were made out of leather and red dots stared back at her.

Steps approached behind her. The orange mare turned around. Big Macintosh was trotting to her. He stopped next to her and looked at her inquiring. „We have got a problem, Big Mac", said Applejack gloomy and her face eclipsed. They looked back at the trees. With a high-pitched cry a cloud of winged, dark bodies swarmed out of the trees and passed them, their fangs glittering from salvia. „Eyyup", replied the dark red stallion simply.

Applejack was pulling on a rope, which was connected with a bell. That one swung forwards and backwards, the clapper hit the walls and loud tones could be heard. The ponies rang this bell only, if there was an emergency. And for Applejack an invasion of vampire fruit bats certainly was. Those beasts would ruin her orchard.

Big Macintosh was still standing next to him. „Yah can stop, younger sister", he called. Applejack jumped down from a hay bale – making another gong with the bell – and landed next to him. Four ponies were sprinting towards the farm, their manes flow from the wind. Finally they stopped. It were Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity.

„We came here as fast as we could, darling", said the white unicorn, „What had happen?" Applejack trotted towards them. „Where is Twilight?", was her first question. She looked around as if the purple alicorn would come around the next trees, explaining with a low breath, that she had collected a few books, before she could made her way.

The others looked at each other. They seemed rather surprised. „Well, I do not know", said Rainbow Dash. She was flying a few feet over the ground, her wings made the grass tremble. „I have not seen her." „Me neither", whispered Fluttershy, „But she seemed really tired." Pinkie Pie added: „Oh, oh, and I remember she really exploded. I mean, she became this flaming beast again. All with fire and red eyes and screams, you should have seen her."

Applejack touched her chin with her hoof thoughtfully. „I don't like that", she said slowly, „Seems really bad to mah." Rarity replied, while placing a hoof on the farmer's shoulder: „We all have realiced, that Twilight is not feeling so well at the curtain moment. I assume, she just took our advices to go and sleep a bit." Applejack chewed her lips. _I am not sure. Twilight told mah, that she has got nightmares. So how should sleep help her?_

„Alright", Rainbow Dash interrupted the silence impatiently, „You called us here, because there is an emergancy. What is it?" Applejack's face eclipsed. With a low voice she said: „A pack of Vampire Fruit Bats is rampaging my orchard." Everypony gasped in surprise. „If they continue to work with that speed, my apples will be gone in no time."

Rainbow Dash shouted shocked: „Whait! No apples means no cyder, am I right?" She flew to Applejack and grabbed her shoulders. Applejack sighted. „Right." The pegasus howled like a wounded animal. „This a desaster!", she yelled and flew upwards, „We've got to save the cyder!"

Fluttershy interrupted her lament softly: „But the bats do have a reservation. And there they have more then enough apples. Why would they take the apples of your orchard then?" Applejack scratched her neck. „Ah know, Fluttershy", she replied, „But Ah am not sure, if that is the old colonie or a new one. Besides, how many babies can a vampire fruit bat have? I mean, can they grow that fast?"

Fluttershy explained: „I read much about Vampire Fruit Bats. Therefor I know, that the females can give birth to only one cub, for which they care deeply." „And how many females do live in a colonie?" Her answer was simple and she smiled: „Oh, the colonies often comprise 1500 animals or more and nearly three-quarters of them are female."

Applejack stood there, her maw opened. _1500 animals and almost all of them are females. And all of them give birth to cups._ She pictured a huge swarm of those beasts, rampaging in an orchard, their sharp fangs went deep into the flesh of her precious apples, the juice dropped down as the colonie hold its feast. And when they were gone, the whole orchard was a desert. _No, no, no!_ Applejack shook her head in terror. This could not happen to her.

Rarity demanded sniffing: „Well, speculations won't help us. We will have to check the Vampire Fruit Bat's reservation. Then we know, why this colonie is here." „Eyyupp", replied Big Mac. The red stallion trotted to his younger sister. He softly pushed her forwards. „Yeah, you are right", the farmer said weakly, „Now let's get this problem solved."

The reservation was a quarter of the orchard and laid far away from the Apple family's house. As soon as they entered the place, Applejack swallowed. The last time she had seen this place the trees were strong and green, the grass grew wildly and free and the whole air breathed with live. Now it was as if they had just stepped on the surface of the moon.

The reservation was a desert. The ground was dry and cracky. Every step conveyed clouds of dust in the air, so the ponies could hardly walk. There was not even a leaf or a strand of grass. The trees looked hollow and fragile. As if they were dead. The whole area breathed death and Applejack felt as if she was getting sick.

Fluttershy whimpered and covered her face with her hooves. Rarity was walking so slowly as if she had never seen anything more disgusting. She said: „This air is not healthy for my lounges. The dust does not agree with my fur and my hooves are getting split. Eeehww." She lifted one of her hooves and eyed it.

„What the hey has happened here?" Rainbow Dash was flying through the reservation, the flap of her wings made the branches tremble. Some broke with a low crack and shattered on the ground. „The rest of your orchard looks alright, AJ." Applejack rose to her hindlegs. „Oh, curse it!", she cried, „I cannot explain this. It is as if a fire had went through this place. Or a drought." She landed on her front legs again and kicked furiously against a nearby tree. Branches rained down and cracked, the bark entangled itself in her mane.

Applejack shouted in frustration: „It is as if the place was cursed!" _Why does this happen to mah? That is so unfair._ She would have loved to cry, but crying was for babies. She would not cry. She would hide her feelings, trapped them inside as if her hearth was made out of stone. She was a though mare, she won't become weak.

Big Macintosh trotted to her. He softly removed the pieces of bark. „Easy, sister." Her older brother gently placed his long head on her neck. He knew, how sad and desperate she was and that she refused herself from crying. Applejack looked at her friends and her glance was met by four eye pairs, full of pity.

Fluttershy whispered: „Now we understand, why the Vampire Fruit Bats are in the orchard. Here they do not find any food." She pointed at the dead trees. Applejack stepped away from Big Mac. „But why are they so furiously, trying to get every dammit apple? Ah know, they are fast, when it comes to eating apples, but even Vampire Fruit Bats have their limits."

Rarity ran over a tree truck with her hoof. „A very foul game is played here, darling", she said, „My friend I assume, that this is a curse. And that had influenced the bats behaviour." Rainbow Dash answered angrily: „Alright, fine! We know what the problem is, we know why the bats are behaving the way they do. But what are we gonna do about it, eh?!" She was flapping her wings and clouded them in dust.

Applejack said: „We cannot try this Avoid-The-Apples-Spell. First, because Twilight is not here. Second" – a quick glance to Fluttershy – „remembered what happened the last time?" Everyone nodded in agreement and the yellow pegasus dropped her head nervously. When Applejack's orchard had been plagued by the Vampire Fruit Bats, Twilight had casted a spell on the animals so they won't go on the apples anymore. The problem: To make it work, they had to focus on the alicorn. Therefore Fluttershy had used her Stare on them – and in return had transformed herself into a Vampire-Fruit-Bat-Pony hybrid.

Rarity explained: „Probably the best solution is to lock the whole colonie up, until we have found out, who cursed the reservation." She could have also said to kill them, the result for Fluttershy would have been the same. The pegasus mare squeezed in shock and pressed her hooves on her ears as she ducked down. „Ca-Ca-Cages?", she stammered.

Applejack walked towards her, until her own shadow painted Fluttershy's fur dark. Then she pulled her on her feeth. „Rarity is probably right", she tried to examine softly, „We cannot let them be free. Unless we want my orchard to be ruined. Therefor we've got to lock them up. Ah know, ya do not like the idea, but it is our only way."

Fluttershy looked down. She sighted. Her ears twitched. „I know, that you are right", she mumbled and looked into her green eyes, "I just feel so sorry for the bats. I hate the idea of putting them into a cage." Applejack replied: "It won't be forever, sugarcube. And if ya want, we can make their cages large enough for them to fly around a bit. Does that make ya feel better?"

She nodded. Rainbow Dash landed on the ground. "So what are we waiting for? Let's build the cages and lock the bats up, so we can save the cyder!" Everyone else shook their heads. Rarity answered: "But how are we suppose to get them into there?" Pinkie Pie seemed to have thought as well, because she brusted out: "Oh, I know! We just take long nets to catch them. Like the nets for sardines!" Fluttershy gulped in terror.

Applejack said: "Probably the best solution." Big Mac snorted and shook his head. "You disagree?", asked her younger sister. "Eyyup", replied the stallion, "Those nets are too expensive and we won't use them anymore after that." Pinkie hopped around the yellow pegasus and asked: "And what about Fluttershy, using her Stare? Then these bats would be in one place and we could throw the cages on them!"

Fluttershy whimpered and opened her wings nervously. "I really do not like this idea, Pinkie Pie", she whispered, "After all, my own Stare has inflected me with Twilight's spell and I became a Vampire Pony." Rainbow Dash said: "Well, but Twilight is not here!" All eyes rested on the yellow mare, who seemed to shrunk.

Applejack made a clicking sound with her tongue and signaled Fluttershy to follow her. They both trotted away from the group. Pinkie was about to follow, but Rarity shot her a warning glance and the Earth Pony staid where it was. The farmer stopped and turned around. "Listen, Fluttershy", she said slowly, "I know, how much you hate it to be forced in an action you do not want. Especially if it has got to do with animals and probably harm. Therefore it is your own decision. You can help us with your Stare. But I won't be angry if you don't." She lifted the yellow mare's chin. "You are hearing me, I won't be angry, if you don't."

Fluttershy eyed her hooves. She opened and closed her wings. Then she lifted her head very slowly. Her glance was firm. "I'll do it, Applejack", she declared, "But you've got to promise me, that you won't cause harm to the Vampire Fruit Bats. The cages must have a good size and when you capture the bats, you have to be careful." Applejack touched her chest with her hoof. "By Celestia's everything-seeing eyes, I swear."

They walked back to the group. "Big Mac, can you help us with the cages?", Applejack called. "Eyyupp!", was the simple answer. They formed a circle around the farmer. "Okay, this is the plan", explained the orange mare, "Big Macintosh and Fluttershy are preparing the cages. Pinkie, Rarity and I are searching for other fruits those bats might like. Rainbow Dash, you are flying over the orchard and tell us, where the bats are. Everyone got that? Good, let's go!"


	6. Conjuration of the Dead

During the same time Applejack was worrying about her farm, a purple mare was slowly walking in circles in the library. The shelves formed colourful walls around her. Parchment roles on tables. Twilight as muttering under her breath. She had hardly woken up from her burn-out. At least she had taken the time to clean her fur from the ashes. And while she was doing so, she had come up with an idea. A weird, reckless and risky idea.

Spike, who was sitting on a chair, watched the alicorn, who was making her circles critically. "Twilight", the small dragon said, "You are again looking like a weirdo." Twilight's head flung in his reaction. Her left eye was itching, her teeth crunched and she was rubbing her front hooves together. From an outsider's perspective she looked like a psychopath, who had just planned the next crazy murder.

"I am not, Spike", explained Twilight. She chuckled and an eerie smile crossed her face. "We only have four days, before the Summer Sun Celebration starts" – her voice was followed by the sharp intake of her breath – "and we still do not have a clue what is happening with me. If sleep and Zecora cannot help me with my bad dream problem, then the solution is pretty easy." Spike took a step back. Twilight could see that she scared him, but she did not care. She was desperate. "We are asking somepony, who is dead. It is as simple as that!"

Twilight laughed maniacally as her horn glowed brightly and a dark book floated towards her. Red marks were printed in its back. Spike answered: "Twilight, I do not like the expression on your face. Stop that!" Twilight dropped the book and opened it. The mare answered: "I cannot. I do not have a better plan at the moment."

Spike scratched his scaly neck. "Well, I had a plan", the dragon suggested, "How about you send the Princess a letter about your conditions? I am sure, she can help you." The alicorn was running over the pages. "No, Spike", she said firmly, "I do not want to bother Princess Celestia with this non-sense. I am sure, she has more then enough to do on her own."

_And it would be obvious that I had failed her. No, no, no! This should not happen._ Her snout nearly touched the paper as she bent down. One brow was lifted, while her other eye twitched. She pursed her lips. _I am a good student! I can do this on my own!_ Twilight's glance brightened. She hardly was listening to Spike, complaining that this was about her health and other nonsense. She finally had found what she had been looking for.

"Spike", Twilight demanded, while her eyes rested on the book, "can you get me a dagger, incense sticks, ink and a few things, made out of silver?" The dragon snorted. "Have you even listened to me, when I talked?" "Spike!" The mare angrily slammed her hooves on the book. "Could you just do it? And you should probably go out. It might be dangerous."

"Then you shouldn't even try it", muttered Spike, but Twilight stared at him so furiously that he finally did, what she had been asking for. _I can do this, Spike. I am certain of it._ Sure, what she was about to do was risky, she would not deny that. But it was necessary.

Finally the purple dragon brought her the ingredients she needed. Twilight eyed them critcally, before she nodded. "You may go", she said. One could see that the dragon still disapproved her actions. His eyes glithered in a warning. But when she stared back with an almost evil gloom in her face, he took a few steps back and walked away. "And no words to the others!", called Twilight after him. It would be a desaster, if she was interrupted by this ritual.

Twilight again shot a look at her book. On it a map showed exactley what she had to draw on the ground. Her magic leviated the dagger. Twilight furrowed her brow in concentration. She slowly started to let the blade ran over the wooden ground. It cut through it like butter. Twilight made several lines, all strict formed, clean and tidy.

With this way a pentacle appeared in the library. Twilight painted a second one, more tiny a few steps in front of it. She stepped into that small pentacle to check, if she had enough space. The mare nodded pleased. Yes, this space was enough. Determination laid in her next movements. Twilight used the ink to write serval strange symbols on both pentagrams, checking on them twice and third, until they were correct. If she wrote one syllable worng, this could have terrible consequences.

As soon as the alicorn had set fire to the incense sticks and hang the silver things (mostly forks and knifes) around the library, she stepped into the tiny pentacle. _Alright. Now let's get this done._ Twilight breathed out very slowly. She stretched her legs like a athlete, who was about to run a marathon. This task was difficult and risky. She had never tried the spell before. If she made it worng, then she would be in serious danger.

Twilight angrily spread her wings and slowly moved them back and forwards to cool her heated fur. No, she could do that. She had faced worse in the past. And it was not the first time, she used dark magic. It had worked in the Crystal Empire as well. _Let's hope, he can really give me some answers._

Twilight concentrated herself. The air fumed with magic and the power ran through her body like cold water. She shivered. Her horn started to sparkle. Again the start was very hard. As if a mental blockade in her mind wanted to avoid the dark powers to come forward.

The sparkling changed. Sweat ran over Twilight's forehead, but she could see that the aura of her horn had become darker. Black, green shimmering bubbles creeped all over it. The voices in her head whispered louder and louder. _Power... Might... Wisdom... Ruler... I can give you everything..._ Twilight tried to shut them out of her mind. Violet fume came out of her now green glowing eyes as she shot the spell on the larger pentacle.

It burned a whole in the ground and the ashes formed some kind of star. Twilight breathed out and swallowed. Did it worked? She was not sure. The mare looked around nervously. _What is this?_ Her lamp flared as if the light was about to die out. A cold wind blowed through the room, making the pages of the books whisper and shudder. Smoke rose from the hole in the ground. It became more and more, until it towered in the room.

Twilight coughed and closed her eyes. She looked away. Brewing sounds could be heard as the black smoke became stiff and changed its shape. A loud, yet hoarse sounding roar could be heard. It was as if someone had been awoken from a long sleep. Twilight kept her eyes closed, until she felt a threathening glance rested upon her.

The mare dared to cast a look at the newcomer. It was a stallion with an angular head, grey coat and a dark mane. His eyes were reddish, but they glowed green and purple fume floated out of their corners like tears. The long horn was strangly formed, it seemed to be a weapon to spear somepony. He was wearing an armour, a helmet and a long, red coat. Only the paleness of his colour and structure told Twilight that it was a ghost.

"Well, well", the stallion spoke with a deep, sonourus voice, but it sounded as if he had not used it for a long time, "At last we meet face to face, Twilight Sparkle." The alicorn opened her wings partly and furrowed her brow. "I am not scared of you, Sombra", she explained firmly, "And that is P_rincess_ Twilight Sparkle to you now." They may still be enemies, but now they were equals.

The defeated king sighted. "Ah, my appologies", Sombra said, "I was not invited to your coronation. I must say, you wear your new wings well." The last sentence almost sounded envious. His red eyes stared into hers. "So, why have you called me? Not many unicorns can master a Summoning Charm. This goes deep into dark magic. Not even Celestia herself would dare to do something like this. She considers herself way too noble to do something so wicked."

Twilight answered: "I have summoned you, because I have got a few questions and you have to answer them honestly!" He rolled his eyes as if it was highfaluting to even demand such a thing. "I need to know, if your Door of Fears has got any longterm effects."

There was a glither of intrest in his eyes. The evil king smirked and showed his sharp fangs. Rumors said he was eating diamonds to get them in this shape. "Why are you interested in such a thing? I assume, you have seen my little trick. Quite impressive, don't you think?"

Twilight snorted. "It scared the heck out of me!", she hissed, "If that pleases you! But now I need to know, if your door can curse someone. I am not in the mood for your games." She sighted and dropped her head. "I am not in a good mood in general."

Sombra's smirk even became wider, until one could see his backtheet. "What is killing you? Toxic? Or a curse?" Twilight's head jerked upwards. "This is none of your business!", she explained furiously, "Just answer me my question: Does your door has got any longterm side-effects?"

He lifted one of his hooves and eyed it as if dirt stuck between the metal plates of his horseshoes. His mouth turned into a low bow. Sombra answered slowly: "Side-effects are only trauma. I did not organiced the spell to last for centuries. I just made it to keep any intruder outside. So they would be trapped in their fear, sitting in front of the door forever. I did not consider any other side-effect."

Twilight growled: "So you cannot help me." She shook her head in frustration and waved her tail from side to side. _Great! Now this whole dangerous action was worth nothing._ Twilight could just scream. But she avoided this urge, because she felt it would cause her another bloody headache.

Sombra chuckled darkly. "Stop laughing!", Twilight demanded. Her eyes flashed. "This is not funny." The grey stallion seem to twist and became paler. The Summoning Charm was about to wear off. Soon he would have to return to the realm of death and Twilight was not sure, if she could master this spell once more.

Sombra's voice was only a whisper and Twilight really needed to pirk up her ears to understand the words: "Before I go, let me give you a little hint: You are adressing the wrong villain." And then he turned into dust and was gone.

Twilight rubbed the side of her head. "You are adressing the wrong villain", she repeated the last words. _What does that suppose to mean? Sombra is the only one, who had seen my greatest fear. But what if somepony else is able to do the same. But who could do that?_ She again started to walk in circles.

"Think, Twilight, think", she whispered under her breath and kept knocking her forehead with one of her hooves, "What are your symptoms? Headaches, voices, bad dreams. Bad dreams. There is no one, who can enter a dream. Appart from..." But before Twilight was even able to finish this sentence, another headache exploded in her mind, together with a sharp pain around her throath as if someone was strangling her. _ENOUGH!_, a voice declared and with a whimpering sound Twilight collapsed on one side and fall unconscious.


End file.
